CBY-077 GN Cannon
The CB-077 GN Cannon (aka GN Cannon) is a support mobile suit designed for Innovades. It is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P and Mobile Suit Gundam 00I. Technology & Combat Characteristics Before Veda settled on the use of humans as Gundam Meisters, there is a competing plan where the meisters are all Innovades.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No.24 As such, mobile suits specifically for Innovades’ use are also designed and developed in the spaceship, Celestial Being, independent from the Gundams used by human meisters.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Celestial Being Thep Development Report – GN Cannon Unlike the human use Gundams that have their own specializations, Innovade use machines are designed with the concept of having several support-use units operating alongside versatile Gundam-type units. The GN Cannon is one such Innovade use support machine.Gundam 00P Mechanic File 211-1 GN Cannon Incorporating weapon technology from the GN-005 Gundam Virtue, the GN Cannon specializes in long-range attacks, providing rear fire support for the CB-001 1 Gundam during battle.PG 1/160 GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser manual’s MS Development ChartMS development chart from 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' book Its GN Drive is located in the center of its back, while its armament consisted of GN Long Cannons mounted on the torso, and GN Missiles stored in its shoulder and front skirt armors.‘Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' Book To allow the suit to fire its cannons continuously and to meet their huge GN Particle consumption, large GN Condensers are fitted on the arms, and the large back armor on the rear waist also double as particle storage tanks. Due to an emphasis on sensor functions, the GN Cannon did not adopt a Gundam-type head. Multiple GN Cannons would be deployed in a mission to support the 1 Gundam, and thanks to signage such as unit number on the suit’s chest, it is possible to differentiate the machines. Veda eventually drops the Innovade plan, but an Innovade known as Beside Pain produces and deploys two GN Cannons (Unit 1 and 2) and a 1 Gundam to sabotage the recruitment of human meisters in 2302 AD.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 10 Following the defeat of Celestial Being in 2308 AD, the Innovators used the GN Cannon’s data for their own purposes. Most notably, the leader of the group, Ribbons Almark, combined the suit’s data with that of the 1 Gundam to create his CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin, which is improved into the CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam. There are also indications that the Innovators leaked the suit’s data, as the GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Cannon head sensor unit shares similar components with the GN Cannon’s. Armaments ;*GN Long Cannon :Four GN Long Cannons are mounted on the GN Cannon’s torso, two on each side. Serving as the suit’s main weapons, they can be used individually, or the cannons on each side can combine to unleash stronger beams. Although they cannot function as remote weaponry like the Reborns Gundam’s Large GN Fing Fangs, the GN Long Cannons do grant the suit higher range firepower than the Reborn Gundam’s Cannon mode. ;*GN Missile :A pair of GN Missile launchers are stored in each shoulder and front skirt armor. To fire the GN Missiles, the side of the shoulder armor will flip open downwards, while the front skirt armor will flip upwards. These GN Missiles are for missile interceptions and the like, situations that the GN Long Cannons are unsuitable for. Special Equipment & Features ;*"Veda-linked Operating System" :The operating system of the GN Cannon is linked to Veda, allowing the super computer to provide support to the machine and its pilots. History Gundam 00P File No.24 Base Sequence 0026 To sabotage the recruitment of humans for the role of Gundam Meisters, Beside Pain mortally wounded Grave Violento via mind controlling Hixar Fermi. He was aware that Gundam Meister 874 would quickly detect his actions and would move to eliminate him, so he had shipped his mobile suits over in advance. He then deployed two GN Cannons from the same hangar that 874’s GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie had launched from moments ago, and they were powered by GN Drives transferred from the 3rd generation Gundams. The two GN Cannons took the initiative and fired at Gundam Artemie using their GN Long Cannons. They maintained their distance from the Artemie as they continued their attacks. Both units were shut down when 874 activated Artemie’s Trial System but recovered when 874’s use of the Trial System was overridden by Tieria Erde, who had activated the same system on his GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh. Beside Pain then revealed himself to 874, and uncloaked his 1 Gundam. File No.25 Friend Beam shots from the two GN Cannons and Beside Pain’s 1 Gundam repeatedly striked 874’s Gundam Artemie, damaging it bit by bit. However, the fatal shot from 1 Gundam was blocked by the GN-XXX + GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel, piloted by a dying Grave. During Beside Pain’s one-on-one duel with Grave, the two GN Cannons did not interfere. When the 1 Gundam was defeated, Beside Pain attempted to transfer his personal data onto one of the two Innovades controlling the GN Cannons, and under his control. However, he was killed by Grave before his data was fully transmitted. The two GN Cannons remain silent and were presumably recovered by 874’s comrades. Gundam 00I Beside Pain reappeared in 2312 AD. He revealed that the one killed in 2302 AD was a clone, and he was actually piloting one of two GN Cannons and observing the battle. There was also an imaginary armed intervention scenario, where three GN Cannons were providing fire support for three 1 Gundams battling a group of MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Types. Picture Gallery Gunpla Notes & Trivia *The GN Cannon's model number is likely a homage to the RX-77 Guncannon from the original Mobile Suit Gundam series. *As the name of the GNR-101A GN Archer is pronounced 'Gun Archer', some fans speculated that GN Cannon's name should be pronounced as "Gun Cannon". However, this is not supported by any official sources. *In the book, Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition, GN Cannon's model number is given as 'CBY-0077'. This might be an error as most other sources have listed it as 'CBY-077'. References External links *CBY-077 GN Cannon on MAHQ.net